rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gundam Legilis/What if "Ruby Rose" was better?
Hello everybody! This is: What if RWBY was Better? And today, we're tackling the debut episode, Ruby Rose. So first off, we'll have the Shopkeep in his truck, when suddenly, Roman and Junior's men hijack the Dust crystals. And in the meantime, Ruby will be parkouring, using her Semblance of super speed to give chase. This will destroy any indication that Ruby can handle mooks without her weapon here, and provide visual exposition on her Semblance without having to say it in Forever Fall Pt. 2. I see no reason as to why she can dominate without her scythe in the confined space of the Dust shop, if she can't even muster the physical strength, let alone skill, to beat up a mook. And yes, if she was using Aura to enhance her punches, we would know from the visual cues in Episode 6, like the hexagons popping up when Ren attacked/defended from the King Taijitu. This is better, because it will justify Cinder and the cost of bringing an armored Bullhead, which will be waiting by at a rendezvous point. And the duel that happens. Like seriously, why would there be a need for Roman to walk out in the public, just to steal small amounts of Dust from a tiny Dust shop, if his organization can afford a Bullhead and all of the costs associated with it? And this scene will be accomplished by delaying the release by a few months so that the car can be rendered and animated, a trick I stated back when I started this series with the "What if RWBY was Better?" The Premise blog. Glynda will be a first respondent, and she will justify the lack of Huntsmen, by stating that they are returning from several missions. For the interrogation, we will not have Ozpin regard to Crescent Rose as the most dangerous weapon ever designed. There are plenty of effective weapons in the universe, that are not scythes. And to introduce Qrow, we'll have the following conversation: Ozpin: "Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Ruby: "My uncle Qrow." Ozpin: "I see. Back in my day, we used to call him 'Dusty Old Qrow.' But that's another story for another time." Then he notices Ruby's eyes. Ozpin: "Hmmm... silver eyes. How interesting." Ruby: "What?" Ozpin: "These eyes... seem very familiar to me." Then Oz teases his invitation for Ruby, which is revealed that Ruby is accepted to enroll in Beacon. If there's any additional time, Yang will play it cool, instead of the Mama Bear tendencies early on, fistbumping Ruby instead of hugging her. And then, the news report, being either static in 2D or fluid in CGI. Why, you might ask? Because it seems to be introduced too early, having her frequently switch from berserker, to cool party girl, to the big sister, and so on and so forth. We'll also tackle some other things about her later on. Then the protest will be include White Fang sympathizers, with a few Faunus in outrage at the White Fang. We need to establish the support that they've been receiving, to ensure that they are a serious and credible threat, as well as remind everyone that there are pro-rights Faunus who loathe the WF's tactics, besides Blake and Sun. Because I see no reason as to why the White Fang will disrupt a peaceful protest organized by their brethren that has not been stated to meet harsh resistance. Stay tuned for the next episode, The Shining Beacon. Thoughts? -Gundam Legilis Category:Blog posts